


Bigger on the Inside

by freckles42



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry, Crack, Crossover, Gen, Hogsmeade, Metafiction, Post - Half-Blood Prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckles42/pseuds/freckles42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has a surreal encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bigger on the Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2007. Still one of my favorite fics.

He held up his identification to the young man in front of him who was, apparently, local law enforcement.

"What's that?" Harry asked, leaning in to peer more closely at the paper. He squinted his eyes, brow furrowing, then he stood up and grinned at the man whose hair was as wild as his own. "Nice one, almost didn't see through it. Where'd you pick that up, is that one of Fred and George's new creations? What sort of charms do you have on that?"

The man blinked and looked at his paper, then back at Harry, shaking it like he was trying to get it to develop. He made a note to himself to get it checked out - that was the second time in as many months that the psychic paper had not worked properly and it was starting to grate.

"Well? What's an old Muggle police box doing in the middle of Hogsmeade, anyway?" Harry asked, leaning against the brick and mortar alley wall of Scrivenshaft's. "It does kind of stand out."

"There's no way so many keep seeing through it," the man finally muttered, putting the small billfold back into his inner pocket. "Absolutely no way." He pulled out a pair of gloves - whoever said Scotland _ever_ got warm was lying - and then Harry's words seemed to sink in. He looked up, peering intently at the young man in front of him. "I'm sorry, wait - did you just say _Hogsmeade_?"

"Yeah, I did, mate, that's where you are" Harry said easily, sounding amused as he tugged his red and gold scarf more tightly about his neck as a gust whipped through the alley. "What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't," the man said, scratching at his jaw up by his ear. "But you can call me the Doctor." His eyes seemed to take in everything about Harry, down to eyes that belonged on someone much older. "And your name is...?"

Harry laughed. "As if you don't know, but sure. I'm Harry." He offered his hand out to the man. "Harry Potter."

The Doctor shook his hand and with his other hand rubbed his face, laughing. "Of _course_ you are. After all, this is Hogsmeade!"

"And that's the TARDIS, right?" Harry asked as their hands disengaged, nodding at the blue box behind the Doctor. It was nestled between two skips, and a light dusting of snow was beginning to mute its colours.

 _That_ got a reaction. The Doctor straightened up, eyes narrowing. "How do you know that?" he asked, fingers twitching. His muscles tensed, ready to grab his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and flee the half-dozen steps back to the TARDIS if necessary.

"Dudley - my cousin - used to watch the show when we were growing up. Sometimes I caught bits and pieces of it. The Daleks used to give him nightmares." Harry grinned. "I made a model of one once, out of scraps from around the house. Made Dudley scream like a little girl. I had no idea you were real, though. But then, magic wasn't supposed to be real, either, so..." He trailed off, eyes still glued on the TARDIS. "Can I see? Inside, I mean?"

The Time Lord was pale - and that wasn't easy to make him do (after all, two hearts guaranteed pretty high quality blood flow). "But you're not real," he protested, completely uncertain what to think. He'd read the end of the seventh book, after all. And how did this human know about Daleks? It was just all so _surreal_.

Harry shrugged. "Neither are you. Neither is magic. And yet, here we both are, and I've got a wand." Sure enough, he did - it was out and in his hand. "So can I see the inside? I've always wondered if the Time Lords used some form of the same magic that we use to make tents or rooms bigger on the inside."

The Doctor paused, then he grinned, having apparently reached a decision.

"Come on in," he said, stepping back to the police box and unlocking it, but not quite pushing the door open. "Never had a fictional character in before."

"What do you mean, fictional? You're the one on telly, not me."


End file.
